


Testing....

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [36]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip starts tossing Enoch out of his crib then screams for him. Arthur and Eames know he is doing it for attention but they also know that Phillip won't sleep without his toy. A dilemma on what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing....

As Phillip got older, he began testing his limits as all babies do. 

Arthur and Eames had gone through this twice before so they were pros by the time Phillip began getting fussy, getting whiny, not listening to his parents, purposely being bad, just to see what he would get away with. Minding that he didn’t hurt himself, they let Phillip do whatever he wanted, it was easier and Phillip usually gave up when he saw he wasn’t getting a reaction.

When Arthur took Phillip upstairs for his nap, his youngest was yawning and he was ready to sleep for a while. He had Enoch tucked under his arm and when Arthur put him down, he was relieved when Phillip turned over and fell right asleep.

When dinner was almost done, Arthur setting the table, Eames playing with the kids and the pups, they heard Phillip screaming upstairs. Eames set Briar Rose down while he was playing with her and said,

“One second, kiddos, I’m going to check on Phillip.”

The kids continued playing as Eames went upstairs and went to Phillip’s room where he was standing up at his crib, but on the floor, was Enoch. 

“How’d that happen?”

Eames picked up the stuffed peacock and then his youngest before he went downstairs for dinner. 

Long after dinner, when the kids were sent to bed after their usual routines, Arthur and Eames both set Phillip to bed. He was a bit fussy after dinner, his little feet kicking and he whined a little as Eames said,

“Be good, sprog. We’ll see you in the morning.”

He kissed his forehead and Arthur kissed his cheek as they tucked him in and began to leave. Just as they reached the door, they both heard Phillip shrieking and Enoch again was on the floor. Arthur went over, picking up his beloved peacock and giving it back to Phillip, who was sitting up now. Arthur laid him back down and tucked Enoch beside him and then left again. 

This time, they were a bit down the hall when they returned and Phillip was again away, standing up on his feet with Enoch on the floor. It only took them a moment to realize what he was doing.

“The little con artist…he keeps throwing his toy so we keep coming back.”

Arthur sighed as Eames gave Phillip his toy, just for him to dump it on the ground after a moment and cry again.

“What are we going to do?”

“He’s testing us. If we keep running back here every time he does this and we keep giving him back his toy, he’ll never learn. So we’re about to have a rough night.”

Arthur frowned. He knew Eames was right but that didn’t mean he wanted to see his youngest suffering. Eames gave him Enoch and then warned him.

“You throw it again, you won’t be getting it back.”

Phillip pouted a little, his full little mouth sticking out as he plopped himself down on his bed and then Eames and Arthur left. It was only a few minutes later that they heard Phillip crying through the monitor. Both parents had to resist running in there and checking on him, giving him back his toy, but they both knew that this was the only way he’d learn.

They could hear him crying down the hall and after a few hours when he got quiet, they checked the monitor and heard nothing but his soft breathing. Then and only then, did they return to Phillip’s room and picked up Enoch, seeing their baby asleep, his face tear stained. Arthur felt terrible, so did Eames but they gave him his beloved toy and tucked him in again. 

The following morning when Eames came to check on Phillip, he saw him sitting up, clutching at his peacock. Eames rested on the edge of his crib, looking down at him as he smiled and said,

“Learned our lesson did we?”

Phillip whined a little, his free hand reaching up for Eames so Eames picked him up and carried him downstairs to join the rest of the family for breakfast.


End file.
